The Wedding
by 78meg9
Summary: It was bad enough they acted like a married couple, but now they've decided to tie the knot. Which was bad enough for Romano until he realized that not only would he be related to one potato freak, but a whole clan. The answer is simple, stop the wedding before it gets a chance to begin. Contains Spamano, Gerita, and more! (maybe)


**Why hello! It's nice to have readers (Who hopefully aren't out for my blood because of my untouched PJO stories ^.^) This is my first story since about a year, and I'm rather curious to see if I actually got the spacing/format right this time! Because this story contains the wedding of two guys (You know, if that wasn't clear) It's considered yaoi. Or that other word I can't remember. Also, it has Romano, who's mouth get's it's own warning. **

* * *

It was far to early to have his day ruined, Romano decided, wishing more than anything that life didn't hate him so much.

He had just turned into the living room, to watch a new soap oper- uh, the news, only to be met with something that ensured nightmares for weeks to come. His brother and that potato sucking bastard were sitting far too close for comfort. Which is to say Veneziano has taken it upon himself to climb into his -ack- boyfriend's lap and connect their lips in what most would call a kiss. Romano would lean more towards the words 'saliva swapping'.

"Get a damn room you two! Most of us would like to keep their breakfast in, thank-you-very-much."

"Oh, hi fratello!' Veneziano replied, used to his brother's outbursts. Much to Romano's disgust however, Veneziano did not move from Germany's lap, who's face was now an interesting shade of red.

"Maybe his head will explode" Romano thought hopefully, glaring at the offending two.

When no such thing happened however, Romano sighed and headed toward the kitchen, expecting his brother to get the hint that he did not want to be bothered.

It, of course, came as no surprise when Veneziano jumped off and followed him, shouting to Germany "I'll be right back!"

Muttering something along the lines of stupid idiot brothers, Romano choose to ignore Veneziano completely, and fall into the familiar routine of preparing a pizza. He had just finished grating the cheese when he noticed something off. Veneziano had fallen completely silent, and actually looked- nervous?

"What is it?" he asked, his words only softer due to the (slight) concern of how Veneziano was acting. Did he lose the reports their boss assigned again?

"Um..." Was all the reply he got, and Romano's first instinct was to check himself over. Shit, was his shirt sticking out at an odd angle? Tomato juice wasn't on his face after he nibbled on one while the sauce was boiling, was it? Worse, what if the pink (a VERY manly color) shirt didn't go with the pants he picked out?

Before he could run upstairs to change (and no, he was not a self concious, no matter what his thought process suggests), Veneziano finally seemed to formulate enough words to create a sentence. "Can I, uh, talk to you Fratello?"

"You already are!" Romano snapped, slightly pissed having been worked up over his outfit.

"Well, it's about me and Luddy", Veneziano spoke quickly, unsure how his brother would feel once he heard the announcement.

Romano involuntary gagged at the sickening nickname used to describe the large man taking residence on their couch, who had the gall to attempt to eat off half his brothers face. Even when they both knew Romano was somewhere within five miles. The same man that now had come up to stand behind Veneziano.

"We're getting married." Germany stated matter of factually, resting his hand's on Italy's shoulder.

There was complete silence in the kitchen, both Italy and Germany waiting expectantly for Romano say something. Most likely cuss up a storm. When no reply came however, Italy felt the need to remedy the situation.

"Isn't that so exciting Fratello? I'm so happy! Aren't you happy? I was hoping you could be a best man! Or maybe a bridesmaid... just kidding! You don't have to turn so red... Lovino? Are you alright?"

All Romano could do at this point was to dully nod. Whatever important thing he had expected to announced certainly was not anywhere in the realm of this. He had hoped to be informed that the potato bastard was moving far away, and that he would now only see them at world meetings, not every other day when Veneziano found it perfectly fine to invite him over. Now, all Romano could do is stare with wide eyes as both Veneziano and that Jackass looked at him with varying levels of concern.

Finally, Romano did the only thing that came naturally in a situation like this. He turned and fled.

* * *

"Lovino?" Was the first thing that greeted the South of Italy after the seemingly hundredth time ringing Spain's doorbell. The second quickly being a hurried mix of "Come in!" and "I wasn't expecting you today!".

"Yeah, well. Tada, I'm here. You don't have to act so fucking surprised.", Romano responded as harsh as he could, face flushing as his stomach growled angrily mid sentence.

Spain's face went from surprised, to a smug smile as he seemed to understand. "Don't be so mean, Romano! If you wanted some of Boss' yummy Paelle you could have just asked."

Romano prepared to argue with the classic, "Don't tell me what to do! And no one wants your stupid pervert meal anyway", but after a long drive from Italy to Spain, a hurried voice message to Veneziano so he wouldn't freak out, and no nap in that time period at all, even Spain's paelle was sounding pretty good.

So Romano allowed himself to be taken care of for the time being, and only answered Spain's persistent questions when he had finished the _okay_ tasting meal.

"Lovino, you know I always love to see you, but why are you here? We have a meeting three days from now, and you usually call... nothing happened did it? Another earthquake? Has Francis been harassing you?! I knew I should have told him to stay the hell away last time he tried to lay a hand on you..."

Romano, who had for the most part tuned out Spain's rambling, was trying to figure out how to phrase the bomb shell of the news to someone as stupid as Spain. Finally, he decided to go for the broke, and just put it out there.

"Potato Bastard and Feliciano are getting married."

However, the reply to the one sentence that had thrown Romano's world off balance was nothing like Romano had expected.

"I know!" Spain all but shouted in his sheer cheerfulness. "Isn't it just great Lovino? Even I was starting to wonder when they'd finally tie the knot!"

"You... knew? But how?! Feliciano just told me this morning!"

Spain remained completely oblivious to the hurt in Romano's voice, and continued on. "Gilbert told me! Ludwig had practiced with him and both Francis and I helped spread the news!"

So everyone knew before him? What? Damnit, Romano knew he and Veneziano weren't always close, but they are brothers. Not to mention the fact they're one Italy. Even Prussia knew before he did, and that was just hurtful. The potato bastard told his kin, but apparently Romano wasn't even considered important enough to be told roughly before the entire world?

"Lovi, are you alright? You seem sad. Don't be sad, it's an important time for you're brother! Be happy instead! I remember my first wedding... who knew Roderich could be so handsome? I know! How about a cheer up charm! Fusososo~ Fusosososo~"

Spain knew Romano must have been really lost in his thoughts when he didn't give a single protest to Boss Spain's amazing cheer up charm. Eventually, the fusosos slowed to a stop, and Romano's eyelids seemed to droop. "Aww!" Spain thought. "Lovi looks so cute~ Hmmm, it's a little early for a siesta, but I think we can make do."

So after some prodding from Spain, Romano followed his (former, no matter what the older man argued) Boss towards the area behind the house, where the sun shone warmly and the hammock swaying softly in the wind was just enough to convince him to crawl into it beside Spain and fall asleep, almost forgetting the reason he was sad and angry about in the first place.


End file.
